Even Closer
by AAnitab
Summary: Sequel to "Not Quite Heaven" by Gatekeeper, Division's gone and our people are putting their lives back together. Alex and Thom had to wait because he'd been injured in the escape.  Now he's healed enough to take the next step. Alex/Thom shippy.Will be M
1. Waiting and Words

Title: Even Closer

Author: AnitaB

Author's notes: This is a direct sequel to a story by Gatekeeper, but she refused to post. I thank my reviewers for convincing her the universe was interested enough. Her fic is up now and titled "Not quite Heaven." It's set after the fall of at least the part of Division that houses the recruits we've met. Alex, Thom, Nikita, and Michael escaped with injuries and are now trying to put their lives back together.

Alex and Thom know they want to be together, but his leg injury and her history with guys made things move a little slower than either of them wanted to. There are a few things that need to be said first. Alex/Thom romantic committed smut ahead.

I own nothing and nothing I do own would be worth the lawyer's fees of suing me. No money is made and no infringement is intended.

Even Closer

By AnitaB

Chapter one: Waiting and Words

It was hard to wait. But Alex had done everything she could to make waiting easier. She slept most nights in his arms and gave him the sweetest little kisses several times a day. Thom got to hold her hand and even wrap his arms around her waist when neither of them was in pain or distress.

It was still the slowest physical recovery of his life. But if he was up to training with Michael, Thom was more than ready to take on Alex. If she'd have him.

Thom smiled before ripping the tape on the back of his wrist with his teeth. If he went to his sweet, violent girl with his knuckles still in their wraps, he'd end up in another round of sparring. As much as he loved it when Alex laughed and proceeded to soundly thrash him, or when she was pinned beneath him smiling, that wasn't how he wanted to spend their time tonight.

"Hey, Alex," Thom threw the tape scraps in the trash and followed the sound of her footsteps down the hall.

She stopped, hesitated a moment, then turned to greet him with a smile. "Hey, Thom, how's the leg?" Her voice was warm, a little softer and breathier than normal. But that was probably because he was looking at her without hiding even a little of the feelings caught up in the back of his throat. "Seems easier to walk on."

"Yeah," He proved just how much easier by catching up to the hand she half held out to him. "I haven't had any pain meds in almost a week and Michael said I'm at almost 100%." Thom lifted her hand and pressed his lips to the inside of her wrist. "I don't have any stitches to pop anymore."

He knew she understood exactly what he meant when those beautiful grey eyes warmed and fell to his lips. His Alex was thinking about kissing him. She wanted that kiss almost as badly as Thom did. "A clean bill of health." She stepped closer to trail the very tips of her fingers down the line of his bicep, drawing a little shiver of heat from his sweaty skin. He watched her bite her lower lip as he flexed under her touch. "And since you've already had a workout, what did you have in mind?"

For a second he thought about just pinning her to his chest and taking her over with a hard, deep kiss. He thought about flinging her over his shoulder, carrying her to the same bed where she cuddled into his arms and ripping her out of every single scrap of her clothes. Part of him wanted to throw her legs around his waist and plunge himself inside her with only the wall at her back keeping them from hitting the ground.

/No, not that way.\\ Thom captured those wandering fingers with his, kissing her fingertips and containing those hands between his. "We have to talk first. Come with me?" The way her eyelids fluttered just made him smile against her skin. When she bit her lip and nodded, Thom found himself helplessly leaning forward to drag his tongue along that soft sweet curve of skin. Willpower alone let him pull back after she responded so warmly and sweetly. "Alex…"

"Lead the way, Thom. I'm with you." He loved the soft heat in her eyes as her fingers tightened around his. If he stood here looking at her for one more second, more would happen in this hallway than he'd planned. Hallways and two flights of stairs passed under his feet, but all he noticed was the woman keeping up with the pace. When they hit the door of what was functionally their room now, Alex was a step and a half in front of him. "Thom?"

"Alex," He guided her onto the edge of the bed and sank to his knees at her feet. "Wait, sweetheart. I need you to listen to me, okay?" Alex nodded, twining her hands through his as she leaned forward. Now he just had to figure out how to say it. "I know your history, know how much it means that you told me about it. And… I … I don't ever want to be pain or payment for you. I don't ever want to be another man to hurt or use you." He watched the edge of fear in her eyes be overwhelmed by warmth and trust. Nothing mattered more than that look on her face and her hands tightening around his. "I want to show you how it should be… between us. But… I need you to trust me… be honest with me."

"Thom…" Alex pulled her hands free to cup those fingers against his jaw. "Thom… I…"

"Please, Alex." Thom reached for the kiss she offered, then made himself pull back after a chaste brush of lips. "I need you let me know if you like what I'm doing or not. No faking anything for me, please. There's no point to do anything if you're not enjoying it as much as I am."

Her eyes closed and her arms circled his neck to pull him in. "What I… liked or didn't like… never mattered before."

Thom had to close his eyes for a moment of rage. If he ever got his hands on even one of the men that had laid a finger on her… well, he'd put all his impressive and questionable training to slow and painful use. "It matters to me."

Her fingers cupped his jaw, tilting his face up to hers. "I know that, Thom. I just… I just don't really know what I like and what I don't." He pushed aside his anger to pull her closer. She was here: strong, alive, and warm in his arms. Thom didn't want to waste a second of the time he had with her. Gently stroking his fingers along her cheek, he led her down to his lips for a soft, sweet kiss.

"Then we'll figure out what we both like as we go. But no hiding from me, no faking anything you don't feel. Because it matters to me, you matter to me." He gave a quiet laugh. "It scares me just how much you matter to me."

Her smile and soft laugh sent warmth through his blood. "I know I like that." Alex tugged on his shirt, telling him silently that he wasn't close enough. Thom was smiling as he climbed onto the edge of the mattress next to her. "And I know I like it when you kiss me, Thom."

"Well… then let's start there." Thom slid his arms around her waist, flattening his hands against the lean strength of her back to pull her close against his chest. "Kiss me, Alex. 'Cause I love it when you kiss me back." Her hands fisted in his hair and he groaned into the warmth of her lips. This was a slow, careful, deep exploration, something between a gentle and hungry. And it still wasn't enough.

000

Alex couldn't count the number of times she'd shed tears out of pain, frustration, or even anger. But only Thom had ever made her want to cry for the beauty of a moment. He was kneeling at her feet offering her everything she'd ever wanted and the one thing she'd never thought she'd ever get again. Thom was offering her freedom and affection, trust and hope, innocence and touch. Thom was in her arms offering her himself. Hell itself couldn't get her to say no.

And he was way too far away for her to feel him like she needed to. To touch him like he needed her to. "I know I like that." Alex bit her lip and closed her fingers around a fistful of his shirt. A sharp tug put a smile on those lips as their owner obeyed and climbed onto the bed at her side. She wanted those lips, wanted a kiss from this gentle, amazing man. Well, he'd asked her to be honest with him. "And I know I like it when you kiss me, Thom."

It was like he didn't want her to breathe when he wrapped those strong arms around her and tucked her tight against his chest. The words on those lips made her hands clench in his hair. Thom loved kissing her. But he couldn't love it as much as she did. Sipping the groan off his lips, Alex fought to give him a slow, sweet, deep kiss. This was about feeling, exploring, touching. Not rushing. Thom was worth every single second she could spend this close to him.

And she needed to know what he liked. That meant she had to stop kissing him long enough to explore his responses. Pulling back weakly, she braced both hands on his chest to keep him from following her lips with his. "Alex," His hands clenched in the back of her shirt, his arms tensing to pull her back in range. "Please, sweetheart."

Wow. He really did love kissing her. But now she wanted to give him more. Alex smiled and touched her fingertips to his lips. "Thom, I need to know what you like, too. This isn't just about me. It's for us." His eyes darkened and his breath caught in his throat. He liked that, he really liked that she cared about his feelings. "So let's see about something you like."

"I like kissing you, Alex." She watched his eyes lock on her lips before he licked his lips. Alex barely managed to bite back a groan as his hands stroked along her back, trying to pull her closer. "I like holding you, feeling you in my arms."

"Would you like to feel me closer?" The speed of his nod and the clenching of his hands brought a gasp to her throat. /Yes, Thom, I like that you want me this much.\\ Alex adored that he wasn't pushing her. Every inch of his body language said he wanted her closer. And they both knew that he had the strength and speed to put her anywhere he wanted to with or without her consent. But Thom wouldn't move her one inch without her permission. Time to let him know he had it. "How close?" Alex swung one leg over his lap and settled her weight on his knees. "This close?"

"Closer." His chin angled up, offering her a kiss with just a motion of his head and his eyes on her mouth. "Much closer, Alex, please." She just couldn't resist that sound in his voice, leaning forward to brush her lips against his. Thom breathed a low, sweet groan into her mouth before following the sound with a thrust of his tongue. /Thom,\\ Completely on its own, her body pressed closer, moving right against the wall of his chest just to feel the heat of him against her skin. "Yes, Alex, that close." Strong arms folded across the small of her back, snuggling her hips flush against his, erection and all. All she managed was a breathless gasp before his lips reclaimed hers. He was… hard… against her. And for the first time in her life, Alex thrilled at the very obvious proof of male need. This was Thom. This was her Thom, kissing her like she mattered more than air and wanting her enough to harden at only a kiss. At her kiss, while they were both still fully dressed. "This," his biceps flexed, rocking her hips against the front of his. "Even this isn't close enough, Alex." He felt so unbelievably good that she couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything but cling to the hard strength of his shoulders and rub against that hard heat. "I'd like to get you even closer, Alex. Would you like that?"

He stopped the helpless movement of her hips against his by tightening one arm at her back. His fingers stroked across her lower lip, keeping her from kissing him. Alex wanted that kiss, needed it, needed it now. "Thom, please."

He wanted it, too. She could read it in the heated stroke of his eyes but he wasn't about to rush. "Would you like that, Alex? Do you want to feel me even closer?" He couldn't possibly expect her to speak, let alone put together a complete sentence when he had her every nerve focused on the deep, sharp ache between her thighs. Thom could ease that ache, could make this heated touch of skin even better. She just knew it. But right now the only skin she could reach was his face and arms.

It was time for some skin. Alex forced her nails out of the smooth heat of his shoulders and cupped his face in her hands. She claimed a kiss, driving her tongue into the delicious heat of his mouth with a helpless groan. Alex rocked her hips against his just for the tightening of his hands at her back. Now that he was breathless, she could speak. "Fuck, yes, Thom, I would like… I would love to feel you even closer than this." She rested her forehead against his and circled her hips around the focus point of his erection. Their breath caught in sync as he arched into the movement with perfect timing. "But that would require we both lose these clothes."

"Yes, please, Alex. I would like to touch you." Alex found herself hefted off his hips. Strong hands clasped her waist and pushed her back onto his knees. "I want to touch and kiss every beautiful inch of you. Would you like that?" Calloused fingertips slid just under the edge of her shirt, dragging heat along the skin just above her belt. Now every single inch of her skin was clamoring for exactly what Thom was offering.

"Yes, I'd like that. Now take off my shirt and touch me." She wanted him to smile just like that at least once a day for the rest of their lives. And if he smiled every time he touched her, she'd get addicted to the rush of heat pretty damn fast. "Thom…"

"I've got you, Alex. Arms up, sweetheart." When the cloth finally cleared her fingertips, Alex breathlessly wrapped her arms around his neck and got lost in his kiss.

000


	2. Likes and Wants

Even Closer

By AnitaB

Chapter two: Likes and Wants

She was killing him with the sound of his name on her lips and the delightful movement of her hips against the front of his. Alex wanted this. She wanted him even closer than this. His Alex wanted them both out of their clothes. Thom would do anything to get her skin under his hands, his lips. The words were on his lips before he'd thought it out. His hands were asking the same question on her waist, sliding just high enough to burn over the silk of her skin. But he had to wait for her answer before he stripped his precious girl out of her clothes. And there was no patience in him when her body was wrapped around him like that. The distance between their hips was the only thing giving him any control when she gave him a warm smile and the words to change his heart rate.

"Yes, I'd like that. Now take off my shirt and touch me." His hands clenched at the thought. Thom knew he was smiling as he fought the hungry nerves in his fingers to a compromise as she moaned his name. He was going to take her shirt off, not rip it off.

"I've got you, Alex. Arms up, sweetheart." Carefully dragging the cloth up her body, Thom helplessly groaned at the sight of her sitting in his lap half naked and wanting him. His breath caught in his throat as those warm, strong, bare arms pulled him in for a tight hug and a deep kiss. /Yes, Alex, just like this.\\

Skin, so much smooth, warm skin and she wanted his hands to explore. "Thom," her voice shook around the sound of his name as he dragged both hands slowly up the smooth warmth of her back. Her hands clenched in the front of his shirt as that gorgeous body arched and trembled in his arms.

"Do you like this?" He knew the answer by the look on her face that the answer was 'yes,' but it took her enough time to catch her breath for him to dip his head and drag the tip of his tongue down the arched line of her throat. The wordless plea of her voice and the bite of her nails in his back just pushed him further. "Alex, my sweet Alex." He pulled her closer and planted a simple kiss right over her heart just for the tightening of her grip. "Answer me, Alex. Do you like this?" Thom rested his chin against her ribs to look up at her face. That was what he wanted, her face filled with pleasure, his name on her lips, and her hands clutching at him.

"Thom… fucking love this… want you." She sank her teeth into her lower lip and forced her hands open to reach for the hem of his shirt. He groaned low in his throat at the heat of her fingers against his stomach. "I want to touch you, now." Thom dragged her down for a quick hard kiss, before helping those hands peel his shirt off over his head. Her eyes trailed down his chest, it was almost like he could feel the heat of her gaze. In just a second, he could. Alex spread both hands wide against his chest, dipping her head to press a soft kiss right over his heart. "Thom…"

"Alex," His fingers moved on their own, catching her face to lead her up. Thom needed a kiss, needed to taste those sweet lips and that moan of his name. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist and dragged her flush against his chest. Thom loved the shiver he felt travel down her spine almost as much as he loved the soft, burning heat of so much of her skin against his. "You feel… so good, sweetheart. I still want you closer, still want to touch you. Would you like that?"

Alex rocked her hips against his and buried her nails in his back. "Fuck, Thom, you ask for permission one more time and I'm handcuffing you to this headboard and taking you. Yes, Damnit, touch me. I want it all." Her knees tightened at his waist, bracing for the hard and ever so precise stroke of her hips along the entire length of his erection. "Every single inch of you. Got it?"

Every single nerve in his body got the message and acted. Thom found himself pinning a smiling Alex against the sheets with his hands fighting her bra out of his way. "I want to hear you, sweetheart. No hiding what you like." When he let his eyes leave her face, he couldn't help a low, rasp of a sound. "So beautiful." The curves of her breasts called to him. Thom needed to touch, to kiss and taste. "Alex," His hands spread wide against her back and pulled her up against his lips. The first stroke of his tongue over her breast had them both groaning. /That's it, my Alex. Tell me what you like… so damn sweet.\\ Following the guidance of her hands in his hair and her voice in his ears, Thom explored every sensitive nerve in her upper body with hands, lips, tongue and gently teeth.

He loved this, loved the feel of her clinging to his shoulders and arching at his touch. He loved the taste of her skin and the texture of her nipples against his tongue. He loved the strength of her legs squeezing his ribs and the clenching of her fingers in his hair. Thom was going to be hard pressed to ever let her out of his arms or his lips again. "Thom?" Her voice hitched around his name in perfect time with the stroke of his tongue just above her belt.

He smiled into a kiss on the same spot before resting his chin over her heart to look up her ribs to the gorgeous heat of her eyes. "Yes, Alex." Thom kept his fingertips moving in tiny little circles at her waist while she stared at his lips and licked her own. "Do you need something, sweetheart?"

"Fuck, Thom. I need … so much… you. I need to … feel you like you've been feeling me." Thom fought back a groan at the thought of her lips exploring him, trailing over his skin. "My turn,"

/Yes, Alex, please.\\ Thom pressed one more kiss to her hip and rolled to his back, locking his fingers around the headboard. "I don't have much control where you're concerned, Alex. You might not get a very long turn this time." The muscles in his stomach tightened and twitched as Alex sat across his hips and rubbed her hands over his chest. "Not when you feel so good."

"I understand the problem." Alex smiled, leaning down to flick the tip of her tongue along his jaw. He knew he'd tried to steal a kiss mindlessly by her sudden laugh and the touch of her fingertips over his lips. "But you're gonna try your hardest, aren't you? 'Cause you want to know what I like." She was trying to kill him with that curve of her lips and the gentle teasing in her voice. "Well, my Thom, I like touching you."

"Alex," The headboard creaked in his hands as she pressed her breasts against his chest and claimed his lips for a kiss that heated all his nerves. /Yes, hard being the operative word.\\

He was absolutely going to love everything she had in mind.

000

She sparred with him dozens if not hundreds of times, but Alex had no idea just what he'd been hiding under those exercise clothes. She helplessly watched every hard line of his muscles shift as he stretched out on their bed and locked his hands on the headboard. Her mind processed the heat, need, and strength in his words. /That's my Thom,\\ Alex found herself sitting across his hips just for the press of his erection between her thighs and teased him with words and touches.

Then she heard the headboard creaked in his hands and the plaintive sound of her name on his lips. Now it was her control in question. Alex wanted, needed to taste his kiss, to feel every strong, gorgeous inch of his skin against her own. She lips reached for his, her body pressing close to feel his heart pounding against her breasts. /Thom, yes, my Thom.\\

Nothing, absolutely nothing could be as hot as this moment, this man and his arms around her. Alex got lost in the heat of his skin against hers, in the sweet desperate dance of his tongue and the low helpless moan of her name. /More, Thom, more kisses, more heat, more skin.\\ Alex weakly dragged herself back from his lips and brace hungry hands against his chest. "Thom,"

"Alex, please, sweetheart." His eyes were trying to break her open. No one, ever in her life, had looked at her with that much warmth, need, and trust. No man had ever wanted her pleasure more than his own. No one had ever protected and cared for her like he did. With that fire in his eyes, he still kept his hands on the headboard… because that's what she wanted.

There was so much Alex wanted to give him. As much as she fucking loved kissing him, she couldn't give him all those things attached to his lips. "I'm right here, Thom. I know what you want and I'll give it to you." Alex smiled and rubbed her hands up and down his heaving chest. "Soon enough. It's my turn to touch, to taste." His low groan shook through her fingers and made the first decision for her. Alex wanted to feel those vibrations against her lips, taste the salt of his sweat on her tongue. "Hold on tight, Thom." Dipping her head, Alex kissed, licked, and nibbled her way down his throat and over his chest. He was so warm, so hard, and so damn delicious she might never let him wear a shirt again.

"Alex," She rested her chin on the waistband of his sweatpants but couldn't bear to give up the heat of his skin against hers. His stomach rippled under her hands as his head lifted to stare down at her. She smiled, loving the sudden clenching of almost every muscle in his body. "You're not getting me out of my pants until I've gotten you out of yours." The smile on his face said he understood her very, very well. "I mean it, sweetheart. You're naked first, or it's my turn, right now." Alex played the fingers of one hand over the front of his pants more for the helpless arch and groan than for the feel of him through the fabric. Not that she didn't love touching him anyway.

"Anything I can do to you through the pants doesn't count, though, does it?" She shifted just enough to wrap her fingers around him through the cloth in a short but clear stroke. Alex dipped her head without breaking the gaze to blow a hot breath right over his tip, kissing the fabric when his eyes clenched. "I'm not done with my turn yet, Thom. And I'm known to be creative."

"Alex," Strong hands reached for her, closing around her wrists to pull her up his chest and into his arms. "Alex, love, I'm not payment and I will lose control if you put that gorgeous mouth where you're trying to." She got lost in the depths of his hungry kiss, only realizing they'd moved when he lifted his head. Alex was on her back with her legs wrapped tight around his waist as he kissed his way down her ribs. "If either of us is hitting our knees, I'm first."

"Th—Th—Thom…" Cold air hit her legs, quickly followed by the drag of warm skin as Thom peeled the last of her clothes off her feet. No one had… no one had ever… done that before. No one had ever wanted to. Her breath caught in her throat at the heat of his mouth on the inside of her ankle. An agile tongue circled over the bone, dragging a helpless arch from her back and burying her nails in the sheets. "Oh, Thom."

"Tell me you don't want this and it stops. We're dressed and back to chaste kisses for as long as you need. But you have to know that I've been dying to find out what you taste like and I'd give anything to make you feel good." Thom's hands rubbed up and down her calves but no higher as his eyes locked to hers, heat and concern written on her face. "Tell me, Alex, tell me what you want."

/Everything, you and me,\\ "Thom, I want you, only you, all of you. Any way I can have you." Alex forced her hands open to reach for the broad strength of his shoulders. "I want this, Thom, please." His smile made her heart race in the split second before he moved.

"That's my girl," Thom curved his hands up the inside of her thighs to open her legs and cup her hips. "Thank you, Alex, for trusting me this much." He kissed a quick line up her leg to lick her hip bone. "I love that you trust me, want me this much." Alex had only the time to run her fingers through his hair before Thom robbed her of all thought and coordination with the first flick of his tongue high between her thighs. /Oh, fuck!\\

Thom was going to kill her. He was going to break her into tiny, mindless little pieces with that happy sound and the eager, thorough exploration of his mouth. "Yes, want you, trust you, need you, Thom."

"You are so sweet, Alex. I want more." His hands tightened on her hips, angling her to plunge his skillful, agile tongue even deeper. Alex was going to draw blood on his scalp if he didn't let up. And there was no sign of him letting up. With almost a growl, Thom plunged two fingers inside her, finding the most amazing spots with his fingertips and his tongue at the same time. Those hot eyes met hers over the trembling muscles of her stomach and she knew he was smiling despite how busy his lips were. "Come for me, Alex. That's what I'd really like. That's what I want."

She was close, very close to giving him what he wanted. And he was very, very close to giving her exactly what every single nerve was begging for. /Just a little more, please.\\ Alex fought for breath, reaching out one hand for something to hold onto. Thom shifted between her thighs, one strong arm wrapping around her waist to keep her right where he wanted her. That freed up one hand to twine his fingers through hers. "Thom, please."

/Almost there…\\

000


	3. Always

Even Closer

By AnitaB

Chapter three: Always

/God, yes, Alex.\\ There was absolutely nothing in the world more beautiful than this moment in time. Alex was naked in his bed, in his arms, clutching his hand as his mouth pushed her closer and closer to the edge. And she was moaning his name, begging him. /Almost, sweetheart, just a little more.\\

Thom was lost in the taste of her and each and every sweet little response of her body. It wasn't enough, couldn't ever be enough. But he wanted this. Thom desperately wanted her climax. He wanted to make her feel so damn good that she forgot any pain she had ever felt at another man's hands. He needed to make her feel so damn good that his would be the only name on her lips, ever again. Squeezing her fingers, Thom caught her peak between his lips and tried every trick he knew to push her higher. A gentle scrape of his teeth and the precise stroke of his tongue tipped the balance.

Every inch of her gorgeous body arched, trembled, and tightened around the plaintive cry of his name. /That's it, honey, give it to me, every inch of you.\\ Thom raised his head, absolutely needing to watch that pleasure on her face. "Alex, my sweet Alex."

He found himself climbing her body without letting go of her hand. His arms moved on their own to gather her trembling body tight against his chest. "Thom," His Alex cupped a hand along his jaw and pressed a tender but hungry kiss to his mouth. "That was… oh, damn… that was…" She gave him a smile and a giggle. He'd made Alex, former division recruit and all around kick-ass woman, giggle like a little girl in his arms. Thom wanted to lick her to orgasm every single day for the rest of their lives if she would giggle just like that. "I fucking loved that, Thom. And the second I catch my breath, I am so ripping you out of those pants and showing you just how good it felt."

The pants she could have, but this time, this first time together, Thom didn't want her mouth. He wanted all of her. He wanted to watch her face, feel her arms around him, and taste her kiss when he finally joined his body to hers. He wanted to give her every single inch of himself and all the pleasure he could, not use her like that, not now. "Give me a kiss first." Her fingers tightened against his and her chin lifted. /That's my girl…\\ Thom happily lost himself in the hot, sweet depths of her kiss, holding her as close as he could get her. Gorgeous legs tightened around his hips and his body tried to take that last step despite his pants still being in the way.

"Hmm, is that for me, Thom?" Clearly, her body had the same idea, arching and rocking her hips against his in a manner designed to make his brains leak out his ears. "Can I open my present now?" She was torturing him with the delicate stroke of her fingers down his chest to cup her palm against the front of his pants. "I think someone else is pretty impatient, too." It was like she didn't want him to breathe with each and every little squeeze and stroke of her hand on his erection. "Thom…"

The want and wonder in her voice were killing him, almost as badly as his helpless reaction to her touch. Thom hadn't thought he could get any harder until that tricky little hand snuck past his waistband and held him skin to skin. "Alex, baby… Please!" He was helpless before the grip of her fingers, thrusting into her hand and gasping against her throat. Thom found his hands fisted in the sheets as every inch of his body pressed harder into hers. "Alex…"

She was about to get anything she wanted from him. And that meant he needed to focus harder. Thom wasn't going to let her service him. This was for her, for both of them. He wanted all of her, now. "Thom, get on your back." A careful squeeze and twist of her fingers tried to cloud his mind. /Not that way, baby, not this time.\\ He rolled to his back, then quickly locked his arms around her hips to keep her above his waist. "That's my boy." She rewarded him with a long slow kiss and a smile. "Now put those hands on the headboard and hold on tight."

"No, my sweet Alex." Concentrating on his self-control, Thom caught her fingers and dragged her hands up to his chest. Wrapping one hand around both her wrists, he cupped the other against her cheek. "That's not what I want right now." He stole a kiss, trying to put all his need and all his affection into the stroke and press of his tongue. "I want you in my arms. I want your kiss, your arms around me. I want to feel you holding me when we both shatter." She shivered in his arms. One of his hands followed the shaking down her back to guide her knee up his side. "I want to be inside you, Alex. I want to make love to you. Is that what you want?"

Her body tried to answer for her before she got words to her lips. Alex's knees tightened on his ribs, her hips rocking and rubbing against his stomach. /That's my girl, want me, need me as much as I need you.\\ Her hands clenched in his, her nails digging into his chest in a sweet, sharp little bite of pain. "Sometime soon, you're letting me take you any way I want to if it means handcuffing you to that headboard." At his nod and smile, his Alex continued with the words he needed. "Yes, Thom. I want to hold you. I want to make love to you. God, yes, I want to feel you inside me." She closed her eyes for the sweetest of kisses before locking gazes with him. "Please, make love to me, Thom."

"Hold on, baby." Thom pulled her tight against his chest and rolled her to her back. He hurried to get the last of his clothes off so he could climb back into her arms. Kicking the pants off his toes, Thom fought to catch his breath at the sight of his beautiful girl looking at him like that. Looking at that part of him just like that. "Alex, honey, do we need…"

"No," She dragged her eyes up his body to meet his. "I'm protected and I… I want to feel you, just you. Come here, Thom. I need you."

There was nothing that could have stopped him from answering the call of her voice and the stretch of her hand for his. Crawling between her legs from the foot of the bed, he stopped above her on all fours. "Like this?"

"Just like this," Lean arms curled around his neck and gorgeous thighs hooked around his waist. "Now, Thom," Bracing his weight on his elbows, Thom locked his eyes to her face and slowly pressed himself inside her to the sound of her low, sweet sigh. Even heaven couldn't possibly feel this good. Finally buried to the hilt in the woman of his dreams, he managed a deep breath and cupped her beautiful face in his hands. Thom needed a kiss, needed to feel as connected to his Alex as their bodies were. "Hmm, yes, Thom, just like this. You feel…"

"So good, Alex." Thom pressed a deep, tender kiss to her lips and thrilled at the feel of every glorious inch of her against and around him. She was so soft and so warm. And he never wanted to leave. "I want to make you feel so good, my sweet Alex."

000

There was no man in the world more amazing than he was. Thom made damn sure that she was ready, willing, and wanting of his touch before he laid a hand on her. He cared enough to make her brains melt out her ears and then refused to let her return the favor. Within the next 48 hours, Alex was going to pin him to this very bed and bury every single one of his nerves in all the pleasure she could.

But right now, she wanted the same thing he did. Alex wanted to give him everything she was and get back so much more than she deserved. She wanted Thom, all of him. All that affection, caring, and heat. God, she couldn't wait for him to make love to her, couldn't wait to make love to him. And everything she wanted was standing at the foot of their bed kicking the last of his clothes away.

/Thom…\\ He was… simply gorgeous. It took every ounce of her control to stay on the bed and not climb him like a scratching post and dig her nails into his shoulders. It was nearly impossible to stay still when her every nerve was begging to reach out and touch him. Her eyes were leading the rebellion, locked to the length of his erection. Alex wanted to touch him, to feel him. She was already imagining the look she could put on his face when she pulled that gorgeous length into her mouth. The sounds he would make for her, the way his hands would clench in her hair. She would absolutely fucking love to strip her gentle Thom of all his self-control.

"Alex, honey, do we need…"

The practical matter jerked her out of her thoughts. "No," Alex tried to catch her breath and managed, just barely, to get her eyes to his face. The idea of putting any barrier between them at all was not okay. She wanted to feel him, all of him, with absolutely nothing in the way. "I'm protected and I… I want to feel you, just you. Come here, Thom. I need you."

The mixture of need and caring in his eyes stole her breath as he hesitated above her. Even now, he was careful with her. "Like this?"

/Oh, yes,\\ She wanted him in every single way she could possibly have him, but this was a good first position. Simple, traditional, face to face. Intimate. "Yes, just like this." Alex pulled him down against her, holding him close, skin to skin. He was so close, but still not close enough. Strong arms braced Thom up on either side of her ribs, his eyes locked on her face. He didn't look away once during the very slow, very careful joining of his body to hers. Thom was inside her. Gentle, sweet, strong Thom was cupping her face in his hands and watching her like she was the most important thing in his world. No one had ever felt even a fraction as good as he did. And they hadn't really started yet. "Hmm, yes, Thom, just like this. You feel…"

His smile was almost close enough to taste and the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. "So good, Alex." Then those perfect lips found hers in a soft, sweet exploration as deep as his body in hers. Alex wanted to have this man just like this for the rest of her life. "I want to make you feel so good, my sweet Alex."

/You too, Thom, need to give you everything.\\ Alex shifted her hips under his, thrilling to take even a little bit more of him, thrilling at the sound of need on his lips. "Us, Thom. We're doing this together and I… I want to make you feel good, too." She sank her teeth into her lower lip and made a slow, controlled thrust of her hips. The length of Thom inside her rubbed in all the right places when he matched the move with a thrust of his own. /Oh, yes, right there.\\ Her hands clenched against the hard muscles of his shoulders. "I want to watch you feel as good as you've already made me feel. I want to see that pleasure on your face." Alex shifted her knees higher against his ribs, gasping as the angle let him slide just a little deeper. "I want you to let go with me. We're safe together, Thom. Let go."

His eyes searched her face for a careful moment, then he smiled. "Alex," Thom leaned down to claim a kiss, his hands shifting their grip to brace her body under his. "Hold on,"

She had time for a deep breath and to tighten her hands on his back before Thom took her at her word. The next thrust of his hips was hard and deliciously deep. That was what she wanted, every single inch of Thom so deep, so out of control, so desperate for her. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. And she was getting him, just like this. "Yes, Thom, harder. I want all of you." Alex leaned up to kiss a low groan off his lips, gasping at the feel of him pressing even deeper with the next thrust. "That's it, every inch."

"Alex, please," His hands were shaking on her back, his arms trembling under the grip of her hands. "So good, baby." Thom tightened his arms around her, burying every single inch of himself deep between her thighs. "I want all of you, want to see you move." Then Alex found herself draped across his chest with his hands locked on her hips. "Take me, my sweet Alex, show me how much you want me."

Those hands clenched, strong arms guiding her knees alongside his ribs. So deep, he was so deep inside her. And he was offering her something so damn precious it made her want to cry. Thom was stretched out in their bed, clinging to her hips with his amazing heart in his eyes. She wanted him. Alex had never wanted anything or anyone more. "That's my Thom, you know I want you. I want all of you, this close, this deep… always." She let her hands stroke along his ribs, resting a moment over his heart just for the beat of it under her fingers. The words in her throat were headed for her lips and Alex wasn't going to do a damn thing to stop them. Not anymore. The first arch and rock of her hips drove a gasp to her lips and a groan to his. "I want you, Thom, I love you… so much."

The body under hers tightened, his every muscle clenching and trying to pull her even closer. His erection plunged just a little deeper as his back arched. "Alex…" Those gorgeous hands rubbed up the length of her back to cup her face. "God, baby. Please…" She was moving without thinking she was, helplessly following the heat of his touch down for a kiss. But this was no ordinary kiss. It was more than that, way more. With just the careful and intense press of his lips to her own, Alex knew down to her very soul that this man loved her back. She felt it in every inch of her body. Weakly breaking the most amazing kiss she'd ever had, Alex met his wide smile with one of her own. She knew what he was going to say even before he opened his mouth. But a girl likes to actually hear these kinds of things, not just know them. "Alex, I love you. I love you more than I ever thought possible. You're mine, all mine."

Strong hips angled under hers, moving in a hard, deep thrust that tipped the pleasure building in her right over the edge. She managed only one word and a matching thrust before the orgasm rushed through her body and into his. That one word was, "Yours."

Breathless heat overwhelmed her senses even as their arms tightened and clung. Lips met for a soft, sweet kiss as their hearts slowed. Alex delighted in the tenderness of his kiss, but there was something else she needed to say. Raising her head, she cupped one hand against his jaw to keep him from following her up. "You do know you're mine, too, right, Thom?"

"Of course I'm yours, Alex. Always." Now she let him pull her back down flush against his chest, opening for a warm, sweet kiss that she'd always need more of. And now he'd promised that she could always get another. /Always mine.\\

000


End file.
